Emotionless
by Confizzledworld
Summary: Ed gives Izumi a letter to give to his dad when she meets him again. What would Edward have written to his dad?


**Lowell:** Since I was the one that gave Nee-chan the idea to write this one, I get to talk first.

Where'd Conny go? ... -_- ... I guess she left me alone to do this... Well, this story is based off the song _Emotionless_ by Good Charlotte, hence the name. Also, since Nee-chan likes to go along with songs, you should be able to see many of the lyrics. If you don't see them, I'm sorry to say that you're blind. Anyways, I'm taking longer than I should with this thing. The disclaimer... Conny nor I will never own Fullmetal Alchemist. We don't own any rights to the song that this is based off of. We don't really own much...

* * *

"Teacher… since you said that you met my father before, could you give him this letter, if you see him again?" Ed handed over a sealed envelope to Izumi.

"Ed… what's this about?" The young blond smiled sadly, then said his goodbyes. Alphonse followed his brother's example, saying goodbye and leaving.

"Izumi… what's that?" Sig asked, from behind the counter, while he was cutting up meat.

"Nothing, dear… just a letter…" Walking past her husband, Izumi smiled. "Really, it's nothing."

In her study, Izumi carefully opened the letter. She knew that if it was from Edward and it was meant for his father, it must have been filled with hateful words.

"Edward… why would you give him a letter…?" After pulling the paper out of the envelope, Izumi just sighed.

_Hey, Dad._

_I'm writing to you again. You never did answer my previous letters. But this time, I'm not telling you to come home or to tell you that I still hate you. This time, I'm only going to ask you some things. How do you feel, now? How did you feel when you left us? How we fell apart? How everything fell apart? How do you feel now, that you're out in this great wide world? Did you ever think about me or Alphonse? Do you even remember our friend, Winry? When you lay down, how do you sleep at night? Do you even wonder if Al and I are alright? But, do you know what? Al and I are fine. It's been hard without you by our side. And do you know about all the nights that mom cried? She was hoping you'd come back! She was hoping that you'd return to her! Al and I were hoping you'd come back to make her feel better! You broke mom's heart and you broke Al and I. That's not ok, but Al and I are alright now. Back then, you were my hero, but now, that's just a lost memory. When mom died, Al and I spent so much time learning how to survive, but I'm writing this letter to prove that he and I are still alive. We used to never leave mom's grave, we sometimes spent nights there. We were cold and hungry, but we couldn't bring ourselves to do much. Al never said anything, but I never stopped saying how much I hated you. You never were around when we needed you the most. You left us in pieces that I had to try to put back together. If you were with us then, Al and I wouldn't be the way we are now. I wouldn't have my scars and my automail and Alphonse wouldn't be trapped in his armor. If only you were there! If you were there, I wouldn't be taking all my regrets to my grave! I wouldn't feel so guilty about everything that's happening! But… this letter isn't meant to say that I hate you. It wasn't meant for you to get upset about what's happened. And… it's not about how much trouble you've caused our family… This letter is about how… I forgive you. And how I miss you. How Al misses you, too. I'm writing this letter, to tell you that he and I are stronger now. That we're determined to show you that we're not the little kids you left behind. I'm telling you one thing, old man! I'm telling you that this time I'll admit that I miss you and forgive you. I hope this time, you'll write back. That maybe we might actually talk. That maybe, just maybe, we could try to be a family again._

_~Edward Elric_

"Wow, Ed. I never expected this of you." Putting the letter back, Izumi relaxed in her chair. "I would have thought he was going to make this all a hate letter, but… I guess that boy has changed."

* * *

"Brother… what was that letter you gave to Teacher about?" Alphonse asked hid brother, who was almost asleep.

"Al… it was nothing…" The blond rolled in his bed, facing the wall.

"Brother… come on." Ed rolled to face his brother, with a frown on his face.

"Did you forgive dad?" If the boy could make a face in the armor, he would have looked confused.

"For leaving us?" Ed nodded. "Well… I got over it. Why do you ask?" Ed simply rolled back over.

"That letter was for dad. That's all."

* * *

**Lowell:** Nee-chan still doesn't want to appear... So, you're stuck with me in this author's note. Although... I'm not the author... I wish sis was back... She knows what to say down here... Well, the only thing I really have to say is "Review." But the thing is, is that most of the time not many reviews. I find it pointless sometimes to tell people when only two or three review. So, do whatever you want. Read and review, or just leave afterwards. The reviews really matter to Conny, not so much me.


End file.
